lustful nights
by loveablechick
Summary: Jessica has plans tonight...


Aubrey turned to run back to New Mayhem, when he felt Jessica pull his wrist turning him back toward her. He looked into her eyes with a wide expression in his. Pulling his arm out of her grasp, Aubrey seized her wrist and pulled her into a second embrace. In which they disappeared out of sight only to reappear in her room. Releasing Jessica, Aubrey made another attempt to leave again, but only to have his lips occupied by Jessica's.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Aubrey moved in sync. Removing his mouth form hers, Aubrey moved them down to her neck. Jessica trailed her fingers through his dark hair. A low moan escaped his mouth. She silenced it with hers. Aubrey tightened his grip on Jessica's waist, pulling her body closer to his, allowing her body to mold into his. At a slow pace, Jessica let go of his hair, sliding them down his chest; she grabbed the hem of his shirt.

Breaking apart for some much needed air, Aubrey helped Jessica pull his shirt off. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, Jessica's hands traced up his chest. Shivers ran down the back of Aubrey's spine at Jessica's touch.

"Jessica," Aubrey groaned her name.

Jessica smiled at seeing the effect that she had on him. She felt his hands at the hem of her shirt, as he slowly pulled it up over her stomach. As he pulled it up, he trailed his fingers along the sides of her body and his thumbs trailed along her stomach. The trail that he made left goose bumps. Aubrey dropped her shirt to the floor next to his, and began to trail his hands up and down her spine. When his fingers touched her shoulders, he slipped his fingers underneath her bra straps. Sliding the down her arms, Jessica slipped her arms out of them and they fell to the sides.

Reaching around to Jessica's back, Aubrey unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. Lifting Jessica up, Aubrey took her over to her bed. He laid her down and began to place small kisses up her abs, her sternum, up and around her chest, on her neck, and finally he placed his lips back on hers. Grabbing one of her breasts, Aubrey began to massage it, earning a lust filled moan from his partner.

Bringing his mouth away from hers, he lowered them to her right breast and began to suck on it. Jessica's breaths began to come out in short small gasps. The pleasure that flowed through her was unbelievable. Jessica ran her fingers in a slow sensational way up and down Aubrey's back. When her fingers reached the top of his back for a second time, she slid them down really hard leaving five jagged lines, each bleeding, down his back.

Releasing her breast, Aubrey brought his mouth back up to Jessica's and seized her lips again. Rolling over so Jessica straddled him, she looked down at the vampire that lay beneath her. She gently pulled her fingertips down Aubrey's chest . Grasping her hands, Aubrey pulled Jessica;s body down to his. Jessica's hands spread over his upper chest, leaving nothin untouched.

As Jessica's hands continued to roam all over his chest, Aubrey slowly slipped his left hand under her skirt and up her right thigh. Jessica felt his fingers travel up her leg and stopping at the edge of her panties. Jessica let out a grasp Aubrey's hands, bringing them back from under her skirt. Grabbing his waist, Jessica unbuckeled his belt and threw it with the other articles of clothing.

Jessica's hands began to tremble as she looked at the top of Aubrey's pants. Aubrey noticed this and smiled. Grabbing her hands, helead her hands down to his pants button. Hesitating a little, Jessica regained some of her composer and her hands found their way to ther button on his pants. After she unbuttoned them, she soon went for the zipper. Aubrey helped her take off his cotton black pants, only to leave him in a pair of midnight blue boxers.

Flipping Jessica back over, Aubrey didn't want to waste anymore time than they had. So taking the rim of her skirt, Aubrey ripped it in half and off of her body. Which left Jessica only in a pair of black lacey panties. Gliding his fingers up the insides of her thighs, he slipped his pointer finger under the strap and slid them down at a slow pace, while letting his nails drag gently across her skin. Jessica gave him a perplexed look when he stopped.

Aubrey grinned at Jessica, grabbing her panties with his teeth, he slid them down her legs and threw them to the floor. Graspiong Jessica's waist, Aubrey pulled himself back up to look into her face. He took her lips with his own. His hands began to roam up her legs, without any warning to what he was about to do, Aubrey plunged two fingers into Jessica. Jessica gasped against Aubrey's lips while grabbing a fistful of her sheets in one hand and arched her back.

Jessica moaned against Aubrey's lips. She'd never known anything athat had ever felt so good as what she was experincing now. Aubrey smiled at seeing the pleasure filled groans, as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. As Aubrey brought his fingers out of Jessica, he licked his fingers clean of her fluids. Once Jessicasaw that Aubrey was finished cleaning his fingers, she flipped him back over so he was the one on the bottom.

All of Jessica's nerves from before were gone, as she reached up and grabbed the top of his boxers. She quickly removed them, leaving him totally exposed to Jessica. A blush made itself known on her face as she gazed down at him. Never in her life did she expect to see anything like this. Aubrey stroked Jessica's cheek lightly, making her turn toward his touch. Flipping her back over, Aubrey hovered over her body, taking it all in, The sight of Jessica's body made him grin.

Catching her lips again, Aubrey pulled Jessica's body closer. Her body molded into his, as Aubrey tried to pull their bodies as close as he could. He wanted to feel the warmth from her skin, and to hear the rhythm of her beating heart.

Placing both of his hands on Jessica's hips, he positioned himself at her enterance. Jessicagrasped the bedsheets, readying herself for what was about to come. Aubrey looked into Jessica's emerald eyes, as if asking premission to continue. Jessica reached up adn placed her lips on his. Aubrey grinned against her lips and with one powerful thrust, he entered her.

Pain shot through Jessica's lower stomach as her barriers were broken. Aubrey's lips silenced the scream that erupted from her throat. Aubrey rocked his hips so Jessica could get used to the feel of him inside of her. As if responding to him, Hessica lifted her hips to meet his and allowing him to penatrate her more.

Aubrey started slow, not want to apply pain where pleasure was wanted and needed. Jessica gasped as he thrusted gently into her. Trailing her fingers up his arms and into his hair. Grasping a handful of hair, Jessica pulled Aubrey's face back down to hers and captured his lips.

Taking this as a sign, Aubrey sped up and thrusted harder as their lips made contact. Letting go of his hair, Jessica's hands traced down his neck and planted themselves on his chest. Aubrey slid his hand down her lower back. Pushing her body up, he pushed harder into Jessica, earning a groan for her lips. Aubrey smiled at the sound escaping her throat.

Jessica felt a coil in the pit of her stomach, as she felt her climax coming and coming fast. Aubrey felt Jessica's walls begin to tighten around him. Pushing harder than before, Aubrey sped up so he would be able to release with her. Feeling a scream of pleasure erupt from her throat, Jessica yelled out Aubrey's name.

Smiling down at Jessica, Aubrey felt his release soon after. Pulling out of her, he looked down at her. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than Jessica covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Aubrey fell to the left of Jessica and pulled her naked body close to his. He reached for the blanket at the end of the bed, and covered themselves. Jessica laid her head on Aubrey's chest, and drifted to sleep. Kissing her forehead, Aubrey drifted into a dreamless sleep next to his love.


End file.
